


Alone Time

by Aqua_Bluelynx



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Bluelynx/pseuds/Aqua_Bluelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuna needs some time for herself, and her crush on Sena won't leave her mind any soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first Eyeshield 21 fic. I wanted to write for my OTP that barely gets fic here.

Suzuna was exhausted. 

Between school, cheerleading practice and looking after her idiot brother, she barely had time for herself. Occasionally she would hang out with her friends, such as Mamori, the cheerleaders, or her friends from school, but even then, she needed alone time, where nobody could bother her. Where she could be alone with her thoughts. 

Eventually, when Friday night came along, she would lock herself in her room, with the curtains closed, ignoring every sound from outside. This was a personal moment, something that nobody else had any right to know. 

She took off her uniform, keeping her underwear and sports bra on, and tucked herself into bed. Her fingers started moving over her small chest, fondling them, while keeping her eyes closed. She had once heard that breast massages helped to increase cup sizes, but despite her best attempts, she stayed as an A-cup. Guess only time would tell if she'll ever grow out of her girlish figure. 

Her mind wandered; what if she asked for help? She couldn't ask Mamori of course, or any of her school friends. If she could trust this on someone she didn't feel embarrassed to tell....someone who didn't mind touching her body...her hands moved faster, lowering their position. 

"Sena...."

Was that her voice? Her body was betraying her. No...She couldn't just come over and ask him to fondle her breasts. He'd take it badly, he'd get embarrassed and run away and their friendship would be ruined. Suzuna loved the close relationship she had with Sena, and didn't want to mess it up for anything in the world.

But sometimes she wondered; what does he feel about me? Does he see me as a friend, or rather, the same way as I see him….?  
Her fingers were now over her underwear, softly rubbing between her legs. She closed her eyes; what if Sena agreed? What if he enjoyed it? The thought excited her, causing her fingers to move harder and faster. 

Images ran through her mind; Sena gently massaging her chest, asking her how she felt, his athletic legs over her own, his hands lowering over her stomach, hips, thighs, his breath over her neck…she moved her fingers underneath the already humid cloth, reaching deeper, until a low moan escaped her lips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation spreading through her whole body; her small, immature body that nobody had the right to reach, except for the object of her affections that plagued her most intimate fantasies. 

She came, burying her face in her pillow. She felt the sweat covering her body, as she panted trying to catch her breath. How can something so simple bring her such immense satisfaction? Now, if only she had someone to share it….

“Suzuna! Dinner’s ready!”-her thoughts stopped when she heard the voice of her mother calling her.

“Eh? Already?” How much time had passed since she started? 

After regaining her composure, she quickly put on a top and shorts and exited her bedroom. It wasn't until she joined at the dining table that she realized she hadn't changed from what she was wearing while in bed. Oh well, it’s not like anyone would notice….

“Are you alright? Your face is all red…”

“Ah? What?!” - She touched her face, feeling embarrassed- “Ahahahah! Really?”

“Are you feverish? Have you been sleeping well?” - Suzuna was surprised at her mom’s concerned tone.

“Don’t worry mom, I’m fine!” - she answered with a beaming smile as she picked some roasted pork and rice from her bowl. –I’m just tired after school and practice, that’s all!

From then on, she made sure nobody would see her after her alone sessions….. or at least, she tried to dissimulate it better.


End file.
